How to wake Emma Swan up (trial and error by Regina Mills)
by MonkeyMyS
Summary: Drabbles about the methods to wake Emma Swan up by her wife, Regina Mills. Each chapter is quite short but hope you like it :) Rate M for sexy times in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing something like this and English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Feel free to comment or suggest. I really want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading :)

Ps. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters

Ps.2 I've edited something to improve the story. Hope that it will be better and I will do that on the other chapters to :). (02.07.15)

* * *

Method 1

Emma grumbled when her phone's ringtone woke her up from a good dream she was having.

Thinking that it was the alarm she had set on her phone and wanting to get back to sleep, she reached for the phone to turn the alarm off but then she realized that actually, someone was calling her so early in the morning (1 hour before the time she had to wake up!).

And that person was Regina, her wife.

 _What the hell._ The blonde frowned, and answered the phone, "Regina, wha-"

"Miss Swan," Regina interrupted, "if you get down here in 5 minutes and have breakfast with me, your dessert will be... my forbidden fruit," Regina said those last words in incredibly low and seductive voice, sending shivers down Emma's spine.

The blonde was still too stunned to reply as her wife continued, "But if you don't, let's say it will be out of the menu for a few days," Regina then hung up abruptly.

Gaping and fully awake, Emma poofed herself to the kitchen.

She lunged forward and hugged Regina, who was preparing the breakfast, from behind.

"Can I have my dessert first?" Emma whispered into the brunette's ear and kissed on her neck.

Regina said nothing but turned around to face the blonde and answered with her lips on Emma's.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Regina, do you smell something?" Emma asked as she raised her head from between the brunette's legs.

They were on a couch in the living room now, after having some make-out sessions in the kitchen.

"Well, I think our breakfast was burned, dear," Regina sighed, "I forgot to turn off the stove because someone distracted me."

When Regina tried to get up, she was stopped by strong arms grabbing her thighs tightly.

"You don't have to go, I've already turned that off with magic" the blonde said cockily.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Improved much, dear. I'm so proud of you but you do need breakfast."

Emma shrugged, "Actually, I don't. I have something much better," she smirked, dipped her head down and continued her work with her tongue.

 **Method 1: Forbidden fruit - success**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first time writing something like this and English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Feel free to comment or suggest. I really want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading :)

Ps. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters

Ps.2 I've edited something to improve the story. Hope that it will be better lol. :)(02.07.15)

* * *

Method 2

At 6.00 am, the alarm woke Regina up from her sleep.

She turned it off and decided to get up but then she realized that there was a tone arm wrapping around her waist from behind.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and tried to lift it up but she couldn't as the blonde refused to let her go.

"Don't go" Emma mumbled and held her tighter.

Regina pat the blonde's hand softly, "Emma."

"Mmm.. let's.. go back to sleep," Emma murmured and felt herself started to drift back to sleep.

"But we will be late for work unless we wake up now," Regina reasoned.

"10 minutes please" Emma pleaded, pulled herself closer to the older woman and buried her face into her neck.

Regina bit her lower lips and tried to think of the way to get her wife out of their bed.

"If you wake up and get ready now," Regina turned over in Emma's arm to face the blonde whose eyes were still close and said, "I will make a grilled cheese for you."

Green eyes flew open as Emma jerked up and looked into brown eyes with a big smile on her face, "Really?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina replied, "Yes, dear"

"Love you!" Emma quickly kissed on Regina's lips and ran into the bathroom.

"Am I married to a child?" The brunette thought out loud.

"I heard that and I know you love me!" Emma shout out from the bathroom.

Regina chuckled, shook her head and got ready for the day.

 **Method 2: Grilled cheese - success**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another method :D Hope you like it!

Any feedback is more than welcome. I really want to know what you think.

Ps. English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes

Thanks for reading, enjoy.

* * *

Emma woke up with a feeling of something soft and warm running down from her shoulder to her forearm and then up to her shoulder again.

Then she heard a familiar voice whispering into her ear, "Emma, wake up."

Emma tried not to smile and stayed very still, pretending to sleep.

Still feeling sleepy, she almost drifted off to dreamland again but then the hand of the woman behind her grasped her hand and pulled lightly trying to make her turned over to the other side.

The blonde turned over to face her wife and hold her hand tighter. Her eyes still closed as she mumbled "It's Saturday. Let's sleep some more"

"No, we have to get ready for the trip." Regina said. This time Emma noticed that her voice was a bit strange which made the blonde a bit worry that her wife might be sick.

"Regina, are you okay? your voice-" Emma asked and opened her eyes to see if the brunette was okay. Instead of the beautiful face, she saw a zombie face with no eyeballs, scary wounds and blood all over the face.

"Holy fucking fuckity fuck!" Emma screamed and jumped off the bed, "Ouch!" She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Regina, the zombie, cracked up and turned her face back to normal with a flick of her hand.

"What the hell, Regina! I could have a fucking heart attack!" Emma shouted.

"Language, Miss Swan" the brunette tried to warn her in serious tone but ended up cracking up again.

Emma hissed, "Don't fucking Miss Swan me!" as Regina laughed harder and louder.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Henry rushed in

"What's happened? Are you okay, Ma?" He asked Emma as he saw her looked really pale and breathing heavily on the floor while his other mom was still laughing on the bed. The blonde groaned and buried her face in her hands. The brunette tried to catch her breath, cleared her throat and said,

"I guess your zombie plan worked quite successfully, dear." She smirked.

"What?" Emma yelled and intensely glared at Henry.

Ignoring the blond, he raised his eyebrows, "Really? Cool!"  
With a big wide grin on his face, he walked toward Regina, "I told ya, this would really work. High five then." they high five and both cracked up again.

"That was not funny at all," Emma groaned and then shouted, "Hey ! You two cut it off!" and she was replied with louder laugh from them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I kinda hope you took some video. I really want to see Ma face" Henry told his brunette Mom while the three of them were having breakfast at granny's.

Emma groaned and nudged her son, "Stop it, kid, and eat. We need to hurry."

Regina grabbed her phone then looked up and grinned at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked with furrowed brows.

Turning her head to her son, the brunette said, "Well, Henry... Who said I didn't?"

"Show me!" Henry grinned widely.

"No! Give me that! Ha!" Emma yelled and snatched the phone from her wife.

"Delete it if you want, dear. I already have that backed up" Regina smirked.

"Cool!" Another high five between the brunette Mom and her son and another headache for the blonde.

 **Method 3: Operation Zombie - success**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has something Snow might consider as porn lol XD.

Feel free to comment. I really want to know what you think.

Ps. English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes

Thanks for reading, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Method 4**

Emma was woken up with the feeling of vibration in her hand.

She was a bit confused at first but then she remembered that she had set an alarm on her phone in vibrate mode last night and slept while still holding it.

She put her phone down quietly on bedside table and glanced at the brunette who still slept soundly on her back.

Emma grinned and moved closer. She kissed Regina gently along her jawline to her lips while her hand slowly pulled the brunette's silk pajama shirt up and played with now revealed peaks of her breast.

The brunette moaned and said with corners of her lips turned up, "Someone wake up early today."

Emma smiled back at her wife when she finally opened her eyes and leaned down to kissed her again, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, dear." Regina said and then pulled Emma down into more passionate kiss.

After they were apart, panting and trying to catch their breath, the blonde then kiss, lick and nip at the brunette's neck and let her hand slide down slowly from Regina's chest, passed her abdomen and into her panty.

"Something funny?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows when Emma chuckled against her neck.

"Someone is so ready here." She smirked as her thumb played with the older woman's clit.

"Shut up and finish what you've started, Miss Swan," Regina hissed.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma grinned widely at her, then her finger stopped teasing at the entrance, thrusted inside of her wife and started a slow pace.

Regina's hip jerked up involuntarily as moans erupted from her mouth.

"Have you...umm" The brunette tried to asked breathlessly.

"Silent spell? Yes, of course" Emma replied as she picked up the pace, pushed harder and sucked at the pulse point which made Regina moaned so loud.

The brunette was close and Emma knew it.

After another hard thrust, she abruptly pulled her fingers and mouth away from her wife.

"What the hell, Emma" Regina groaned at the loss of contact and furrowed her brow as the blonde moved away slowly with an evil grin on her face, "What are you doing?"

"That, your majesty, is called my revenge" Emma winked at the brunette as she got up and walked out of the room. Regina gaped and then yelled after the blonde.

"Don't you dare leave me like this! Miss Swan! Emma!" And she was replied with loud laughing from Emma.

 **Method 4 : morning sex - success (trial by Emma Swan ;p)**

* * *

Last chapter was quite rough for Emma. So in this one, I want her to have her revenge lol. Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

This method is quite simple but I hope you like it :)

Feel free to comment. Any feedback is more than welcome.

Ps. English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes

Thanks for reading :3

* * *

 **Method 5**

"Please, don't stop," Emma pleaded as Regina's fingers were in and out of her in slow pace.

"Unlike someone, I won't do that, dear," Regina pouted, thinking about that unpleasant moment which made her end up taking the matter into her own hand, literally.

"But only if you promise me that you won't do that to me again," She stared at the blonde, deadly serious.

Emma bit back a smile and nodded. The brunette instantly thrust harder and hissed, "Is that how you reply your Queen?"

The blonde's back arched as she gasped and then replied properly this time, "I.. I promise, your majesty."

"Good girl," Regina said, attacked Emma's neck with her lips and continued her work to make the blonde come... hard.

After the second round for each of them, they were lying on their back together on the bed.

Suddenly, Regina sit up, straddled Emma's lower abdomen and said with a smirk on her face, "I hope you still have a lot of energy left."

"Why?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

Regina leaned down and said into the blonde ear with incredibly sexy and seductive voice, "Because I had some plans that will keep you up all night,"

"Is that some kind of my punishment?" Emma said breathlessly, feeling the pull at the apex of her thighs. Regina shrugged as a reply.

"But are you sure you are up for that too, your majesty?" The blonde smirked, challenging the brunette.

Regina flicked her hand magically binding Emma's wrists to the headboard, "We will see about that, dear."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emma found herself in a big flower field. The scene was so amazing. She felt the sunlight kissed her skin and warm wind blowed slowly past her. Then she heard some noises like someone walking around her angrily. She turned around trying to find the source of those noises but she couldn't find one.

She stepped forward although she did not know where she was going. Again, she heard a noise, louder this time. She then noticed that there was an apple tree appeared out of nowhere and started to smell something sweet. It was a familiar apple fragrance which reminded her of someone, she smile to herself and walked toward that apple tree.

Outside the dreamland, Regina did her morning routine with extra loud noises as much as she can. For examples, she stomped around and closing the door of bathroom and wardrobe forcefully.

She hoped that loud noises would somehow be too annoying for Emma to be able to sleep and finally get her up but as you could guess,she was wrong. After she finished everything, there was not even slightest movement or voice from the blonde, well, only a smile on her face was new.

Staring at the deeply sleeping beauty, Regina sighed and walked toward the bed. She sit beside Emma and patted her shoulder, "Emma." No response.

"Emma! Wake up!" She said louder this time but there was still no sign of any movements from her wife. She furrowed her brow, wondering how the blonde could sleep so deep like this and realized, _Maybe last night was too rough and did consume all of her energy._

The brunette thought and smiled as she noticed the marks on the younger woman's pale she grinned wider, proud of herself, as she recalled the memory of the blonde's sudden loss of her consciousness in the middle of round...

Well, she lost count.

In the dreamland, Emma heard someone calling her name. She couldn't find anybody but the sound seemed to come from the apple tree.

She was under the tree when the ground started shaking. She panicked and grasped anything that she could hold.

"Emma," Regina tried shaking her wife's shoulder to wake her up but then the brunette squeaked as she was suddenly grabbed and tugged down to the bed.

Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and hugged her tightly.

The blonde inhaled deeply and mumbled, "You smell so nice... and delicious," she buried her face further into the brunette's chest and drifted off to sleep.

 _10 more minutes won't harm, I guess,_ Regina thought and hugged the blonde back. Feeling exhausted and sleepy too, she closed her eyes.

 **method 5: simple loud noice and shake - unsuccess** (That was because I was so tired, not that I complained, though. Anyways, the cuddle was so great 3 - Emma)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This method might be a bit weird but hope you like it :D

Feel free to comment. Any feedback is more than welcome. I really want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading, enjoy

Ps. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters

* * *

 **Method 6**

Emma dreamed that she turned into a swan. She spread her wings and flew up into the sky. But then her wings started to freeze. Unable to fly anymore, she dropped down to the ground.

Gaining some consciousness, the blonde wondered whether she fell out of her bed. But since she was still lying on a soft and warm surface, she decided that it was just a dream and drifted back to sleep.

Dreaming again, this time, the blonde found herself in an old elevator which was slowly going up. All of sudden everything around her was gone and she started to fall as the gravity pulled her down.

She almost felt like it was an endless drop but then the ground appeared. She screamed, shut her eyes tightly and hoped that she would wake up before the impact.

Her body landed onto a soft bed with a small bounce. Emma jerked up, breathing heavily. She tried to calm herself down and get rid of all panic. She wondered if she unconsciously used magic lifting herself up or it was just a dream.

Then she heard some giggles. The blonde turned her head toward the sound and found her wife, sitting close to her on a chair beside their bed.

Regina bit her lower lip, trying so hard not to laugh and her shoulders shook a little. Emma furrowed her brow, confused but then she realized the brunette must have something to do with her strange dream.

"Really?" Emma groaned, "Regina, can't you just wake me up like normal people do?"

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Well, but I remember you once said that we were _unique_ or _even special_. So I guess normal standard can't apply to us," she smirked.

Before the blonde could argue anything back, the older woman continued, "And from my experiences, normal ways weren't much effective to wake you up."

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She was not quite ready for any challenges or arguments with her wife just yet.

The blonde yawned and shook her head, trying to be more awake. Regina chuckled at her and wrote something down to a notebook she had been holding in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously when she saw a measuring tape on the brunette's lap.

"Just record something, dear," Regina replied, "I have to say I'm impressed with your sleeping skill. It was a 3-foot-high drop that finally woke you up which was higher than what I've expected. When I dropped you from 1 foot, you even have no response at all."

"Should I be proud of that? Wait... You did what?!" Emma asked with furrowed brow.

Regina shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Well, I call it a High Drop Test."

As the blonde said nothing and confusion was written all over her face, Regina continued, "I just want to know that dropping from what height will wake you up."

Emma gaped, "What the hell!"

"Want to see the result?" The brunette smirked.

Emma groaned and shook her head.

"Seriously, Regina, I'm not a fucking lab rat," the blonde pouted.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, dear. I didn't say you were one."

"That wasn't what I meant," Emma whined, "you can't just drop people to wake them up to prove your hypothesis or whatever, you know? And it is not even ethical since you don't have my consent and-"

To stop Emma from complaining and babbling, Regina leaned forward, grabbed the blonde's face and brought their lips together. Emma was reluctant at first but, finally, she kissed Regina back and pulled the brunette into her lap. (Not that she could ever resist any kiss from this infuriating women)

 **method 6 High Drop - success (note: at 3 ft. or more)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for a long hiatus. I finally have time to update. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Emma suddenly felt a weight on her stomach. Her eyes flew open in surprise and met with the brown eyes of the brunette, who was straddling her toned abdomen and grinning at her wickedly,

"Good morning, dear"

But no matter how beautiful the sight and the voice of her wife were, comfort bed started to make her eyes heavy and lure her back to sleep.

Seeing Emma's eyelids flutter closed again, Regina leaned down and whispered in her ear in her low seductive sexy voice, "Wake up and _play_ with me."

Feeling shiver running down her spine, Emma tried to lay as still as she could and ignore the woman who was on top her.

Regina moved herself lower and straddled Emma's thigh instead. Breath hitched, Emma bit her lips when both of Regina hands slipped under her tank top and touched her skin lightly. The olive hands then slowly moved upward, but before they reached Emma's breast as the blonde expected, both hands suddenly shifted apart from center to her waists and tickled her, making Emma screech and laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you awake now, Hmm?" Regina asked but didn't stop mercilessly tickling the blonde.

"No! Sto..p haha 'gina.. Stop.." Emma hardly could speak and tried to catch Regina's arms but missed her targets as the older woman quickly pulled back and then tickled her again.

When Emma finally captured both arms, she rolled them over, and quickly pinned the brunette down with her weight and both of Regina's wrists were clasped in her hands above the brunette's head.

Regina smirked at the blonde who was panting slightly and said playfully, "You looked disappointed, dear. Did I do something wrong?"

Emma did not reply, instead, she slowly moved her face down but stopped when their noses touched lightly and pulled back when Regina lifted her head, trying to capture her lips.

Emma grinned when she saw the brunette's brow furrowed in confusion and said, "You don't know what you have just started."

The blonde then grabbed both of Regina wrists with one hand and then tickled her with the other.

Regina yelped, squirmed and giggled.

"How is that, _dear?_ " Emma mocked teasingly.

"Em.. Stop.. Le..t m.. Go!" She spoke and laughed simultaneously, struggling to break free but the blonde was obviously stronger than her.

"You know, I never lost in tickle fight." Emma said cockily and stopped her hand when she noticed that Regina closed her eyes and stopped fighting. "Wha- Ouch!" Suddenly, the blonde was hit by a pillow as Regina used her magic to control it.

"What the-" While Emma was busy protecting herself from pillows attack, Regina poofed herself to get behind the blonde, hugged her tightly and tickled her from behind. Emma yelped in surprise, "Cheater! No magic!"

And the fight went on...

In the room across the hall way, Henry was trying hard to focus on his study for upcoming exams but loud noises from his two mothers interrupted and annoyed him a little too much. Even the music from the iPod in his ears couldn't overcome their voices. Making up his my to do something about it, he get earphones off, stood up and quickly stepped out of his room. Whatever they were doing in their bedroom, he had to tell them to lower their voice or maybe use a silent spell.

Standing in front of his mothers' room, Henry took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would found out (well, at least there were not some moan or scream sound that came out from them which he surely didn't want to know what cause them) and knocked the door.

There was no answer for him, what he heard were only 'Stop! No! You said no magic!' from his brunette mother and laughing from his blonde mother. They seemed not to hear the knock at all.

Henry sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, could you guys lower your voice please? I can't stud.."

He stopped speaking mid-sentence when he saw the state of his two mothers - Regina was lying on her back with her hands tied above her head to the headboard while Emma was sitting on the brunette thighs and grabbing her foot- he raised his eyebrows and asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma quickly flicked her hand to release the brunette's arms from magical robe and sat beside her wife who now sat on the bed facing their son, trying to school her features. Both women's face blushed red in embarrassment. Emma glanced at Regina who was still lost for words and replied her son, "Ugh tickle fight?"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey! It was you who started it first!" The blonde pouted.

Henry rolled his eyes so much like his brunette mother and chuckled, "You two played like a child."

Hearing what their son said, Emma and Regina made eye contact then narrowed their eyes and stared at him purposefully.

"Umm I will go back to study then," sensing a dangerous sign from both women, Henry promptly turned around to leave the room but he was stopped by Emma who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Why don't you join us, kid?" Emma said as she turned him around and locked him from behind.

"No!" Henry yelled and looked cautiously at Regina who slowly walked toward them.

"Mom wait, I have to study for exams. Remember?" Henry pleaded.

Regina chuckled and replied, "You've already study hard. I suggest you relax and play _like a child_ with us for minutes, dear"

"No!" He squeaked and tried to get free from Emma as Regina tickled him.

"Stopped! 2 against 1 is so not fair!" He yelled and was responded by more laughing from his mothers.

When he finally succeed getting himself out from his mothers' hands, he ran back to his room, feeling exhausted.

 _Geez sometimes I like it better when they didn't get along and gang up against me._ He sighed and thought to himself but then the corner of his lips turned up.

Of course, he didn't really mean that. He was much more happy now and so did both of his mothers because finally, they found their happy ending together, _family_.

 **Method 7: Tickle fight - success**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi! Well, I haven't updated for a really long time. I have been really busy, especially with studying. Anyway, here is the new chapter.

Hope you guy like it and thanks for reading :)

Method 8

Feeling someone staring at her intensely, Emma slowly opened her eyes. As they adjusted to a dim light of the room, she tried to look around and her eyes widened when she spotted her wife standing elegantly and completely naked at the end of their bed with her infamous smirk on her face, looking at her predatorily.

Licking her lips absentmindedly, Emma's gaze slowly took in a beautiful sight of the brunette from her now darkened lustful brown eyes, her sexy lips, her flawless breasts, her flat abdomen and... _Holy shit!_ Emma gaped at the addition between Regina's legs.

"Care to join me for a bath?" Regina spoke in low deep husky voice before turned around and walked to the bathroom, swaying her hip seductively.

Fully awake and aroused, Emma groaned as she could feel the heat and moist started to gather between her legs. She felt like she had never be so turned on like this before, like she could come by just seeing and hearing the brunette.  
Not wanting to waste anytime, Emma kicked the blanket off herself, jumped out from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Just when she stepped into the bathroom, she was spun around, her front pressed to the wall with Regina's breasts and her toy against her back and ass.

"I thought you wanted me to join you for a bath," Emma spoke breathlessly, not that she really wanted to take a bath, of course.

Regina replied nothing. Her lips now explored the blonde's neck and her hand were on her inner thigh, sliding up getting close to the apex teasingly, Emma groaned in disappointment when the hand moved pass where she wanted it to be most to her stomach instead. Her breath hitched and she let out a loud moan when Regina kneaded her breast and played with her erected nipple as she sucked at her pulse point mercilessly. Emma turned herself in Regina arms to face her and kissed her instantly.

"Please, Regina," Emma pleaded as she could feel a tip of the purple phallus teased her entrance. She could feel Regina smirked into her mouth.  
Emma closed her eyes and groaned with pleasure as the strap on entered her.

Suddenly the alarm went off, interrupting them.  
"Fuck!" Emma cursed.  
What the hell. Emma's eyes wide opened, Regina was not in front of her anymore and she was not in the bathroom. The only thing she saw was the ceiling of her bed room. Emma groaned as she heard the alarm still ringing loudly. _Fuck it_. She sat up and hit the alarm hard to stop it, extremely annoyed that it woke her from a very very good dream.

"Wow I'm amazed. Never in my life that the alarm could wake you up this early." Regina who had just came out of the bathroom said teasingly. Emma jumped off the bed, walked straight to the brunette, grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the bathroom and pushed her back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked even though she could see hungry green eyes, darkened with lust, which turned her on instantly.

"Show you what actually woke me up," Emma replied in low sexy voice then kissed her eagerly and pressed her center on Regina's thigh. The brunette moaned as she could feel wetness from Emma through her boy shorts which turned her on even more.

Regina flipped them over, so the blonde's back was against the wall and slipped her hand into Emma's boy shorts.

"So it seems you had already started without me, dear" Regina said teasingly while her hand slid along the blonde folds. Emma moaned in response and bucked her hip uncontrollably, wanting for more contact.

"Regina-" Emma pleaded. Regina shut her up with a kiss and intruded her mouth with her tongue, elicited moans from them both as their tongue wrestling against each other.  
Thumb rubbing Emma's clit, Regina smirked as she could feel Emma squirmed at her touch and asked, "Do you want me to take care of you like what happened in your dream, dear?"

Emma said breathlessly, "Fuck yes."

"Then tell me," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear and nipped ear lope playfully.  
Emma groaned in satisfaction and replied, "Get us out of these clothes first"  
With Regina's magic, all of the barriers between them gone in no time.

"What's next, dear?" Regina said as she cupped Emma's breast, rolling nipple between her fingers while her other hand was playing with the blonde's throbbing sex.

With a whisk of Emma's hand, a strap-on appeared on the brunette.  
"My, didn't you just have such a naughty dream," Regina chuckled  
"good for me, though, because it woke you up early and... _horny_."

Emma groaned, "Shut up and fuck me already, your Majesty"

"Don't worry, dear. I will make sure your dream come true, my princess." Regina said as she thrusted the strap on into Emma, making the blonde moaned deep in her throat. Emma wrapped arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately.  
Regina grabbed Emma hip and hold her against the wall for the support while she pushed into her slowly but firmly that made her lover gasp or groan with every thrust.

"God yes!" Emma cried out when she thrusted harder.

"Queen will be enough, dear"  
Regina chuckled and moved mouth down to her jaw and then her neck, bitting and sucking hard that surely left the mark there.

"Regina, please" Emma pleaded.

"What do you want my dear?" Regina asked teasingly even though she knew what Emma wanted as she keep pushing in hard but quite slowly out of the blonde. She knew Emma was closed but with this paced it only brought her higher and higher but not enough to get her release.

"Faster" Emma said breathlessly.

"Is that how you beg your Queen?" Regina thrusted in hard and bit the blonde's shoulder as a punishment.

Emma hissed, "Fuck me harder and faster please, your Majesty!"

"As you wish, my princess" Regina then picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the blonde deeper and harder.  
She covered the blonde's mouth with her own again as she keep pushing in and out, bringing the blonde to the edge.  
Emma screamed into her mouth as the orgasm hit her hard, sending a wave of pleasure though her body.

Regina grabbed the blonde tighter to support her and kept thrusting but slowed down the pace to help her trembling lover ride out her orgasm.

"Thank you," Emma said as Regina pulled out of her when she recovered and kissed the brunette sweetly and gently.

"You're welcome, my love" Regina smiled lovingly then yelped in surprise as Emma flipped them over.  
"Now, I believe it's my turn to give you something."

"What do you have in mind, dear?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever you want, my fingers, my mouth or this" Emma said and smirked as she magicked the strap on from Regina to her.

"Hmm what if I want all?"

"Then you shall have all, your Majesty." Emma replied and slid her hand from the brunette's breast to her core.

"I have a question," Regina said breathlessly as the blonde hand rubbed her clit and her other hand caressed her breast, "Will you wake up early every morning if we do this?"

Emma raised eyebrows and replied, "Well, I will think about it but that's for later, my Queen," she then continued her work, giving her Queen pleasure and was rewarded with loud throaty moans.

 **Method 8: dream + morning sex - success**


End file.
